wssfandomcom-20200222-history
GNX-203RHm GN-X Trojan Hermes Package
The GNX-203RHm GN-X Trojan Hermes Package (aka ' ''Hermes GN-X Trojan ' , ' Hermes Jinx Trojan ' , ' Jinx Trojan (Hermes) ' ) is a GN-X Trojan equipped with the Hermes equipment, appeared in the ''Gundam Build War. It is one of the several standard configurations of the GN-X Trojan. Technological & Combat Characteristics A high-mobility variant of the standard GNX-203R GN-X Trojan fitted with a part system named the Hermes Equipment. The arms and legs are replaced with GNZ-003 Gadessa-like components, and two enlarged GN Verniers of the Advanced Jinx on the hips. The GN Particle Generators and GN Drive Tau are surrounded with additional, mini-verniers and particle emitters, increasing overall maneuverability and acceleration power. Solid blades on the arm and legs act as the GN Cutters of the GNZ series, their main purpose is for the suit's aerodynamics and maneuverability. Lightly armored, the Hermes GN-X relies on it's GN Composite Armor and GN Field shields. Trading defense and armor durability for high velocity and evasive mobility, it's the fastest standard configuration within the Fereshtern GN-X series. Even when the Jinx has drain most of it's GN Particle power in the propulsion system, its blades and spikes on the limbs help maneuver in the zero-G environment of space, relying on the Active Mass Balance Auto-Control (AMBAC) system. On the ground or under gravity, it's still the fastest in terms of motor ability, which the enhanced joints allows it to run fast and perform quick maneuvers with little effort. Due to its light armor and weight, it can be easily be destroyed; however, the Hermes equipment increase the evasion to the GN Trojan. Armaments ;*GN Beam Rifle II :One of the standard armaments of the Jinx Trojan. An assault rifle that fire rapid beam shots. Initially, it retains its GN Condenser that was used to lessen the drain on the GN Drive Tau, now it is use for adjusting the power of the beam. Similar to the Advanced GN Beam Rifle, it allows the pilot to adjust its accuracy, rate of fire, and penetrating power in real time. Like the Jinx Trojan units, the rifle can be configured with different barrels and attachments. :;*GN Long Barrel/Beam Bayonet ::Similar to the Advanced GN Beam Rifle, the barrel is lengthen and underneath is a detachable beam bayonet. The Beam Bayonet is just the GN Beam Saber II, because the leg saber rack have been replaced with new GN Verniers. ;*GN Lance II :A standard weapon that is first deploys with new Jinx Trojans/students, functioning as both melee-to-mid range weapon. Similar to the Jinx Three’s GN Lance and the Advanced Jinx’s Proto GN Lance, it’s comprised of a new GN Particle enhanced Lance and integrated GN Beam Rifle II. The lance is capable in close combat, strong enough to cross-blades with beam sabers, and durable to act as an improvised shield against heavy attacks. The gun has two firing settings: a pulse setting for singular blasts and a gatling setting for suppressive firing and against multiple targets. It usually stored behind a shoulder when not in use. :;*Variety-types Missiles Launchers ::Along with the gun, 4 mini-missiles launcher are housed and holds 5 projectiles in each. Different types of missiles are use depending on the mission at hand. Normally, it is optional and can be removed entirely. ;*GN Shield II :An improved version of its predecessors’ GN Shields, it has similar characteristics to the Jinx Four’s shields. Retaining the Defense Rod technology, it's currently use as a scattering fan system for deploying the Micro GN Field and widen its area of field due to the vents underneath the rods. It is possible to equip two to four of these units on the arms or swiveling hinges on the shoulders. If an additional power is attached to the unit, the GN Shield II can deploy two types of GN Field: a frontal wall-like barrier and a 180-degree area shield ;*GN Vulcans :Small beam guns with low power output, but a very high firing rate, its primarily function is to intercept and destroy incoming missiles or Mobile Weapon Bits and lay down a suppressive field to restrict the movements of enemy mobile suits. Despite its low power, it’s a threat to mobile suits with their armor breached and revealing the tender innards, which a lucky round could damage. Two pairs are mounted on every unit, one in the head and another in the wrist mounted system. Both are different in power output, as the wrist pair are stronger for distracting or deterring the enemy units, and can be used immediately if the other armaments are unusable. ;*GN Claw/ GN Beam Claw :Used by the GN-X series of mobile suits, the claw is a manipulator hand with sharp fingers infused with GN Particles that enhance the cutting ability. It’s mainly as a last resort in close combat. Based on GNZ-005 Garazzo, it can be swap with another manipulators that have built-in GN Beam Sabers in each finger. The beam claws can be used either individually for a talon attack or combined into one large beam blade. It also has a GN Vulcans function, a high-caliber, rapid firing beam gun in each finger. ;* GN Missile Launcher :The GN-X series can equip an optional missile launcher that fires either non-GN or GN Missiles. Based on the NGN Bazooka and GN Bazooka, it's designed differently than both. Like the user, it has different configurations. Being most of the weight of the unit when equipped, it’s best against slow moving targets, within anti-particle fields, and missile intercepting equipped mobile suits. The non-GN missiles are powerful enough to breach or destroy very tough armor. ;* GN SMG :A sidearms that trades off its attack power for high rapid-firing. Similar to the GN Beam Rifle, the SMG have two settings (single bursts and rapid-fire), various attachments, and interchangeable parts. Due to being light weight, it can be dual wield. Customized to have a laser targeting sensor, a long GN Condenser Cartridge, and a small muzzle brake. ;*GN Shotgun :As the name suggests, it's the GN version of real-life pump-action shotguns. It fires a wide spray of beams at the targets. Ineffective at long range, but devastating at point blank. ;*GN Naginata :A GN blade version of real-life naginatas. A long or large blade on a staff or pole, it is used in mid-to-close range combat. Stored where the Lance is also stored. The blade can be swapped with identical blade heads with different attribute such as a GN Heat or GN Shock blade. ;*Disruptors, Grenades, etc. (Variety Grenades/Explosive Packs) : :;*Anti-Beam Disruptor :;*Plasma Field Grenades :;*GN Panzer-Faust II Special Equipment & Features ;*GN Particle Generators :The four large protrusions on the suit's shoulder and waist that collectively form a 'X' are GN Particle Generators, they are used for particle control and not particle generation like their name suggest. These devices are actually an improved and redesigned version of the clavicle antennas used by the Celestial Being's Gundams. Additional miniature GN Verniers increase mobility and propulsion. ;*Enlarged GN Verniers :The enlargement of the GN Verniers allow more particles to be emitted, thus increasing the suit's overall maneuverability and thrusting power. ;*Head Antenna :The GN-X Trojan Commander Type’s head sports a compound antenna for use by leaders of a squadron. It enhanced the search, targeting, and communications capabilities, and the com-links between squad members are stronger and more secure, even under a jamming field. ;*GN Particle Tank II :An optional part for the GN-X Trojan that extends its operational time by increasing the amount of GN Particles being used, and can be discharged once emptied. Two of these tanks are attached on the waist GN Particle Generators, and two smaller ones on the shoulders. These tanks actually extend the GN Particle Generator’s protrusions length to look like the original GN-X. ;*GN Tail Booster II :Developed from data derived from the GNX-704T/FS Ahead Forcing Scout Type and used by the GNX-704T Ahead’s series and design inspired from the AGX-04 Gerbera Tetra’s Stürm Booster, the GN Tail Booster was incorporated into the GN-X series. The tail booster is special equipment that gives the GN-X Trojan an increased operating time allowing it to travel much greater distances, boost the propulsion power, and increase flight range. When equipped, it appears to be a tail-like appendage on the GN-X Trojan, but more of a spike protruding from the back or a larger and longer version of the GN Drive, like the ELS version of GN-XIV. The tail consists of cone-shape GN Condenser that supplies the GN Particles and energy, additional thrusters and GN Verniers increasing the overall speed, and sometimes, with the GN Particle Tanks II as external propellant tanks. This will make the GN-X Hermes thrice as fast. Optional Equipment History Variants Notes & Trivia *The Hermes Equipment is based on the GNZ-003 Gadessa and it's sister units, which all of them have a slender structure than the GNX series. The feet parts of the Hermes equipment folds the same way as the Gadessa, increasing aerodynamics and AMBAC maneuverability in zero-G environment. However, while the GN-X Hermes is based on the GNZ Gadessa, the appearance is more similar to the CB Raphael Gundam, which it's built upon Gadessa's components and parts combined with Celestial Being's Gundam parts. Category:Gundam Mobile Weapons